A Happy Valentines
by Jade Chen
Summary: James proposes to Lily, Sirius is grumpy and can't find a date, Review Pleeeeeease!
1. Aww! Proposals!

Aww, a iddy biddy pint sized love story for all you hoplessly romantic folk out   
there! Reviews, even flames, don't blame me for the spelling, I have a beta   
reader....thanks to he/she (wishes to remain anonymous, should I? hm...)  
This is in their seventh Year at Hogwarts, so it's in 1977, three years before  
Harry was born.  
  
-------------  
  
Sirius was grumpy. He had just lost a ten-galleon bet with his best friend,   
James. He groaned as the clock struck its last note out of the twelve.   
Sirius rolled over, thinking about that day, precisely (not counting the hour)   
seven days ago, that he had made the bet with James. Remus was there and had   
witnessed the hand shaking ceremony. He groaned at the mere thought of St.   
Valentines Day. They had already written the letter to Serevus Snape, their   
Slytherin archenemy, from Krista Mackinaw, a harsh Slytherin, who was a prefect   
and obviously thought she was above everybody, even James and Lily, who happened   
to be Head Boy and Girl respectively, and even sometimes teachers too. They   
were planning to 'borrow' Krista's owl and send it to him before breakfast.   
He thought about all the girls who followed him around, all those in his   
smaller-than-James's fan club.   
  
James had it easier than Sirius over the past three years. James had a steady,   
about to marry (sniggers from Sirius at the thought) girlfriend. His fan club   
only hit on him when it appeared that Lily and James were not speaking, about   
once every two months. But as always, true love prevailed. Neither James nor   
Lily had ever been unfaithful to one another, partly because they knew hexes   
and jinxes and curses well enough to make their lives miserable until the grave.   
Sirius thought about how perfectly Lily and James were made for each other.   
James had liked her ever since they met. His pride didn't allow him to admit  
it and they hated each other for the best part of four years. Some how, Sirius   
never managed to find out the real story as to how they got together, but in   
his imagination, in his wee little minds eye, he pictured James's lips 'accidentally'   
stumbling upon Lily's with fire works detonating from their wands…  
  
Sirius had always had at least three girls surrounding him, jostling each other   
jealously and trying in vain to attract Sirius' attention. It was true that   
Sirius had liked Lily in first year, but quickly got over the juvenile crush.  
He thought about the consequences that would plague him if it ever got out.   
Sirius quickly thought the better of him being punished by James because it was   
way before Lily and James's names were even mentioned in the same sentence without   
the word 'hate' in it.   
  
Sirius looked back at his pitiful, immature child self, so boyish and fun loving.   
So buoyant. He sighed, it was only after getting a large amount of O.W.L's   
that he realised that things would only get tougher.   
  
He thought back to when he did his O.W.L's, he had got 12, along with James.  
They prided themselves, privately, for becoming animagi, to become company for   
their werewolf friend and fourth Maurauder, Remus Lupin.   
  
Sirius looked through tiny gaps of curtains drawn as to not let any of the half-moon   
light in. Tomorrow, their friend, Remus, would not be with them for over three   
days. They were deeply mourned at that fact. There was no one besides Lily   
to pull their toes into line before doing some stupid prank on Serevus Snape   
or Holly Parkinson. Sirius winced at the thought of Holly. He sat up in bed,   
letting his muscly arms fall onto his bare chest [sigh]. He thought of Holly,   
a plump and alarming girl who had a tendency to panic every time there was any   
sort of danger involved. She constantly broke down in Arithmancy class, and   
in advanced potions where they a) had to use the restricted section books,   
b)when they had to use highly potent or poisonous ingredients and c) whenever   
some poor person walked within a foot of her cauldron. Sirius liked playing   
tricks on Holly, she got extremely upset and almost always started crying,   
which of course made Remus feel guilty. He soothed her and Sirius would often  
make digs about how he liked her. Remus usually snatched his hands back, mortified,   
like he had come too close to the fire.   
  
Sirius rolled over, poking his head and hand out of the curtain to see what   
time it was. He practically groaned with disappointment. It was still only  
seventeen minutes past midnight. He thought about the grand plan they had to   
make their mark. James and Lily had both agreed, even if it meant they had   
to come in for detentions after school had finished for them. They had a spy  
with Slytherin, who hated Snape almost as they did. Peter had flat out not   
agreed to be any part of this what so ever, he might not even watch! He thought   
contently 'this is going to be good!'  
  
Their school-time aim was to play as many pranks as possible with or without   
getting caught.   
  
They had sneaked in and out of their dormitories under the security of the   
invisibility cloak, but now they couldn't all fit. Peter was usually made to  
transform into a rat (his animagi animal) and hide in Remus or Sirius's cloak.   
James hated rats and Lily was scared of them, plus, Lily didn't like Peter.  
  
James often asked why she didn't approve of Peter then she would say:   
  
'It's probably just me, but there is this feeling about him, I can't put my finger   
on it, but there's just something about him.'  
  
James would sigh in reply, not satisfied with the vague answer, but he knew it   
was the truth so he dropped the subject.   
  
Sirius laughed softly at the thought of James' irritated face. He fell asleep,   
finally, after twenty-six minutes of intensive remembrance.  
  
*  
  
'Five galleons please!' laughed James as they woke.  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'You shook hands!'  
  
'I'm not paying a knut!'  
  
'So pay me 2465 knuts, then I'll be satisfied!'  
  
'Nope, how do you know that 5 Galleons is 2465 knuts?'  
  
'With great difficulty'  
  
'Sure'  
  
'I'm not in seventh year for nothing'  
  
'Could have fooled me!'  
  
'You prat!'  
  
'Shut up Prongs'  
  
'Okay Padfoot.'  
  
'Sorry Prongs'  
  
'Me too'  
  
'Can I have my money now?'  
  
'Later, when I get dressed'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
*  
Later that day, when James had his money and Sirius was wading in the lake there   
was an announcement.  
  
'All seventh years must be at the Great Hall for the St. Valentines Day Ball   
one hour before with their partners or else they will be sorted into pairs.'  
  
'Uh Oh!' said Sirius, deciding which one to take to the ball.  
  
'Take the Ravenclaw prefect, you know, Jenny, isn't that the one you've been   
mooning over for the last, how many years Lily?'  
  
'Shut up Prongs…you prat! I have not liked Jenny, what her name, ever!' Sirius   
declared melodramatically, kneeling on one, well, knee and then placing his hand   
delicately onto his forehead.  
  
'Sure, you know you do talk about her in your sleep.'  
  
'How would you know?'  
  
'I've been suffering from insomnia because of you!'  
  
'Oh, sorry old mate.'  
  
'Old? Aren't you older than I am?'  
  
'Yeah, so call me older mate!' he said blasé.  
  
'Okay older mate…who are you taking to the ball?'  
  
'Don't know, who are you taking to the ball, oh yes, your girlfriend.' Sirius   
said the word girlfriend quite conspicuously, James dug him in the ribs and   
Sirius stopped his teasing.   
  
'Well m'dears, must be off to find m'self a belle for the ball! Tata!' Sirius   
said in a very fake accent. Lily giggled as he hopped and skipped his way into   
the castle.  
  
'What was he talking about before, then you dug him in the ribs?' asked Lily.  
  
'Nothing…'  
  
'Tell me or I won't go to the ball with you.'  
  
'You have to go to the ball with me, Head Boy and Girl remember?'  
  
'Oh, yes., well, I won't dance with you!'  
  
'Suits me!' James chuckled.  
  
'Okay, now seriously what was he on about?'  
  
'Do you really want to know?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Now?'  
  
'Now'  
  
'It won't be as romantic.'  
  
'You don't have a romantic bone in your body!'  
  
'How would you know?'  
  
'Because you would have shown it by now.'  
  
'Maybe I was saving myself for one romantic minute!'  
  
'Well, you must have been saving for about ten years, out with it!'  
  
'No'  
  
'Pleeeeease?'  
  
'Okay'  
  
'Yay!'  
  
'Only if you promise to say yes,'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Not now!'  
  
'I was agreeing!'  
  
'Oh, alright then.'  
  
James got down on one knee after fiddling a bit with Lily's hair.   
  
He lookednervous as he reached deep into his robe pocket.   
  
Lily felt nervous, could this be…?  
  
James pulled out a small, elaborately decorated ring box, which was white with   
all sorts of cream ribbon on it. It had a white, fresh Lily on top, sitting   
proudly and majestically on the small ring box.   
  
James looked at her pleadingly.  
  
'Will you-' James coughed, as though he couldn't say the words.  
  
'Will I what?'  
  
'Marry me?'  
  
Lily pulled him into a kiss before he could suffer any more.  
  
'Yes,' she said breathlessly.  
  
Dumbledores eyes twinkled as he left the window. He turned around, not watching   
the two people fall onto the ground kissing each other so desperately, as though   
they would die in any second if they left each other's arms.   



	2. The Valentine Ball

The ball is on! Party Man! Did Sirius get the girl? Any girl? Who did Remus  
bring? Who was silly enough to go out with Peter? All these questions  
are answered below. Reviews pleeeeeease, even flames! Thanks to all of those  
kind leprechauns, pixies, faeries, monsters and people who reviewed me last time!  
The second part in a four part series..or maybe a three part...hmm..   
  
-----------  
  
Lily and James stumbled in, a good fifteen minutes late, Lily sporting a stunning   
ring that looked like her hand would be on the floor. They were in their dress   
robes, Lily in a cerulean shade of blue and James in plain navy blue. Many   
looked at them, because of their late arrival and then looked at the way they  
were gazing at each other, some looked scandalised, looking forward to a juicy   
gossip and some looked at them fondly. Most just gaped.   
  
'Why are you late?' demanded Professor McGonagall who was walking towards them   
with a very cross expression on her face. Dumbledore was beside her, looking  
rather excited.   
  
'Did you tell Dumbledore?' hissed Lily out of the side of her mouth.  
  
'No, I think he saw us out of his window…' he breathed back.   
  
'Okay'  
  
'Well?' said McGonagall, her eyebrows raised, wanting a very good explanation.   
  
'Madame Prince, will you please resume explaining to the students while I talk   
with Lily, James and Miverna?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'Certainly, sir.' She clapped loudly twice and then the attention turned to her.   
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall were now ushering them out of the door.   
  
'We have an order to celebrate Miverna!' Dumbledore said cheerfully as she opened   
her mouth to scold them.   
  
'Why?' her eyes were narrowed suspiciously at them.  
  
Dumbledore nodded at them.  
  
'We're getting married!' said Lily.  
  
'Is this true?' she asked, her face relenting slightly.   
  
'Yes!' nodded James, not fully recovering his ability to speak.   
  
'Well then! Congratulations!' McGonagall looked very pleased.  
  
Lily and James merely nodded, looking at each other, again.   
  
'How did you know?' Lily asked.  
  
'I saw you out of my window ('ha' from James). I hope you don't mind…'  
  
'Of course not.'  
  
'Good. May I steal James from you?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Dumbledore appeared to be sizing him up, he looked at James for a rather long  
time while Lily and McGonagall chatted quietly.   
  
'I honestly thought you were going to propose tonight…' Dumbledore said.  
  
'I was…'  
  
'Well done' he said, fondly patting James on the shoulder and then he walked   
back off to the Great Hall.   
  
McGonagall shrieked from the other end of the hall.  
  
'What's all the screaming about?' grinned James. He almost ran over to Lily   
in a stiff and comical gait and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed   
her neck over his shoulder.  
  
'Well, you do make a handsome couple, when I had first discovered you I could  
hardly believe my eyes! But now I see that the heavens were right and I couldn't   
even imagine life being any different. Good Luck to you.' She patted Lily,   
giving her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her, she was almost about to cry   
and she shook James's hand.   
  
She almost ran back to the hall.   
  
'Do you think Dumbledore organised this for us?' James said, leading her back  
in the Great Hall.  
  
'He could have…'  
  
'Hmm…'  
  
'Why? What makes you think that?'  
  
'It's never been held before, Dumbledore said he thought I was going to propose   
to you tonight, I was but you made me…'  
  
'Oo! You prat!' squealed Lily before she was wrapped into another long kiss. Several sixth years all stopped, landing on one another.   
  
'What?' they demanded.  
  
'You're kissing'  
  
'Uh, yeah, we noticed.'  
  
'Why? You're Head Boy and Girl'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Well…shouldn't you be setting an example?'  
  
'It's Valentines Day!'  
  
'Yeah…?'  
  
'Oh, I don't know, just line up outside the hall…'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
They still didn't move, Lily and James returned to the Hall. As they walked   
in the Hall burst into applause.  
  
'I gather Dumbledore told them…'  
  
'He must of.'  
  
The applause died down as James and Lily stood next to Sirius and Jenny.  
  
'Asked her out hey?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'She obviously said yes…'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'You look happy.'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Sirius!'  
  
'Yep?'  
  
'Talk!'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Seriously Sirius!'  
  
Jenny giggled.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Finally' James said, rolling his eyes towards the enchanted ceiling.   
  
'Yeah, well I had some inspiration from you two…'  
  
'And you Jenny? Why did you say yes to him?' James asked the pretty Ravenclaw,   
though James took no notice of her splendor.  
  
'Well, not that I was about to admit it, but I had a huuuuuuge crush on him   
since last year, so yeah…' she finished lamely. Sirius beamed at her.  
  
'Yeah, well so has Sirius' Lily said dryly. Sirius poked out his tongue at   
her, blowing a soft raspberry, and then looked back at Jenny who was blushing  
maroon. Lily smiled at Sirius, who was still pouting.   
  
'Now, let the ball begin!' said Dumbledore enthusiastically who immediately   
grabbed the nearest person and started dancing.   
  
All of the years below them streamed in, in four rows of two people. Sirius,  
insensitively, started sniggering at some of the scared looks on the first years   
faces, they were very distant to their partners, chosen or not, some had scowls   
on their faces which turned to amazement when they saw the décor of the Great Hall.   
  
It was decorated in a light, frosty pink and there were faerie lights and there   
was a lucid, almost sickening pink mist all around the building. There were   
little pink hearts on wings going around telling people whom they should dance   
with. The stars on the ceiling appeared brighter and the half moon was very   
high. The music started and the food appeared. Sirius looked as though he was   
grumbling because he had to dance before he could have some dinner, James laughed   
as Lily and he went over to them. They made a handsome couple. Lily and James   
danced for a while then joined Sirius and Jenny, Peter and Penny and Remus and   
Hilda at a small, heart shaped table. Sirius and Jenny were playing footsies  
under the table. Peter was obviously boring Penny and James, Lily, Remus and   
Hilda were all chatting.   
  
'I did not!'  
  
'You did too!'  
  
'How did you end up coming to the ball together?'  
  
'Hilda asked me…'  
  
'Oh'  
  
'No, you asked me!'  
  
'Yeah, right.'  
  
'You did!'  
  
'As we can see, you are such a compatible couple'  
  
Laughs.  
  
'Do you want to dance?'  
  
'No ta, I think I'll just sit here.'  
  
'No Lily, Remus, I know it's a shock to you…You are going to dance with me Lily?'  
  
'You want to bet!'  
  
'Yes!' James said, dragging her up from her meal and then set foot on the   
dance floor. Sirius waltzed his way over with Jenny, they would swap partners   
and then changed back again. Lily and James then left after their cake and trifle   
and sat in the entrance hall, some people looked busy there.   
  
'Well, that was interesting…'   
  
'Hmm…'  
  
'What do you want to do out here?'  
  
'What everyone else is doing.'  
  
'Okay!'  
  
They sat out there, in their dress robes, absorbed in each other's lips.   
They pulled in closer, and then they were interrupted.  
  
'Sorry, but, er, oh yeah! Dumbledore wants you' said the very, very nervous   
first year whose pupils were very wide.   
  
'Thanks!' they said together, the first year scurried off, rather quickly.   
  
'Let's go'  
  
'I don't want to go!'  
  
'We have to go'  
  
'Do we?'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'Oooh!'  
  
'I know, I know.'  
  
'Do you…?'  
  
'Hmmm….'  
  
'Okay, let's go now James.'  
  
'I thought you'd never agree, we'd just stay out here and debate about it.'  
  
'Did you?' she said, slinking her arm into his.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Okay…'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Where have you been? Dumbledore's been looking for you!' Said Sirius who was   
dancing very swing style while Jenny looked at him in a very weird way, totally   
un-enthused.   
  
'Thanks! Where is he?'  
  
'Over there' he said, pointing towards the main table. Dumbledore was talking   
to Madame Prince, most likely talking her into dancing. He spotted them and then   
walked towards them   
  
'Why hello there!' he said, waving. 'I do hope you are enjoying the dance!'  
  
'Yes! Why were you looking for us?'  
  
'Oh, I needed to have a word with both of you after the ball, and don't worry-'   
he said, seeing their mouths both open 'I haven't told anyone about your marriage   
except the seventh years and the teachers.'  
  
'Okay' they said, making eyes at each other once more.  
  
'I'll leave you be without my presence.'  
  
He left and as he was walking he mouthed something at the deejay. A slow,   
romantic song came on and Lily was dragging James onto the centre of the floor.   
James was grumbling, he didn't know why, he considered himself to be quite a   
good dancer, he didn't step on Lily's toes once, if that counted as good.   
The song ended, they drew apart. Lily insisted on them sitting down again, with   
Remus and Hilda.   
  
'Enjoying yourselves?' James asked, bowing, forcing Lily down slightly.  
  
'No,' said Hilda, sulking, 'Remus won't dance with me!'  
  
'Hilda…I hate dancing!'  
  
'Yeah! Well I hate you!'  
  
Remus looked after her, but chuckled and shook his head.   
  
'Well? Go after her!'  
  
'I don't want to go after her Lily'  
  
'I'll make you!'  
  
'No you won't'  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows,  
  
'She'll punch me in the face!'  
  
'If she doesn't, I will!'  
  
Sighs.  
  
'Fine' Remus said, giving in to the pressure.  
  
Remus walked away, his hands in his pockets and he was slightly shaking his head.   
  
*  
  
'It was a good night'  
  
'Yeah, I liked this afternoon…'  
  
'What do you think really happened?'  
  
'Hmm…I don't know.'  
  
'I think, nah wait., to mushy for ickle ol' James…'  
  
'Do you think he-' said Penny breathlessly, continuing on with her very movie  
like theory on how James proposed to Lily.  
  
'No' said James behind them.  
  
'I think that I choked on the word marriage'  
  
Lily smothered a giggle.   
  
*  
  
'Oh!' said Hilda, wiping a tear from her eye as James and Lily continued to explain   
how he proposed and afterwards. 


	3. Jenny and Sirius? Or not?

Thanks for your reviews, you can give me more! The nice ickle box down the  
bottome won't bite! This is very confusing and very, very short. There is a   
longer part next time, I promise! Tata!  
  
'Hmmpf!' Sirius skidded along the dormitory's floor, creasing a rug that   
covered the hearth.   
  
'Sirius! Wakie wakies! You have a visitor!' teased James the morning after   
the ball.   
  
'Who is it?' he asked groggily, probably drunk on butterbeer.  
  
'Jenny!'  
  
Sirius swore and started getting dressed. He combed his hair in the bathroom  
mirror while James and Peter entertained Jenny. Remus was asleep, he would not   
be there for the next four days.   
  
'James!' Sirius called from the bathroom. James excused himself and entered,  
knocking first.  
  
'Do you think she likes my hair this way-?' he said, stopping to comb his hair,   
'-or this way?' he combed it into another ridiculous position '-or this way?'  
he said, ruffling it with his hands.  
  
'I don't know…?' said James.  
  
'Which one looks best then?'  
  
'For me or what I think for her?  
  
'For you!'  
  
'Oh, okay, the first one then…'  
  
'Which one was that?'  
  
'I don't know!'  
  
'Sorry,'  
  
'That's okay,'  
  
'So, you and Lily, getting married…'  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
'It won't be for another year or two…'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'Because you are so disorganised it's not funny!'  
  
'Oh'  
  
'Is that the one?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
Sirius headed for the door.  
  
'Sirius?'  
  
'Yeah?' he said, spinning around.  
  
'Will you be best man?'  
  
Sirius' face cracked into a delighted grin.  
  
'Of course Prongs!'  
  
'Thank you.' James looked rather relieved.  
  
They exited together, not talking. Sirius face sort of lit up when he saw   
Jenny, sitting on his bed.  
  
'Hey you!'  
  
'Hey you too!'   
  
Sirius leant in and pecked her affectionately on the cheek, winking at James.  
  
'How did you get in?' James asked.  
  
'I saw Lily…she was seeing McGonagall, she let me in.'  
  
'I might just go and see her, come on Peter!'  
  
They left, leaving Jenny and Sirius, talking to each other, most likely kissing   
as well.   
  
James knocked sharply on Lily's dormitory door. Rae called for Lily, teasingly   
and in a sing-song voice.  
  
'Oh Lily!'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'James is here!'  
  
'Okay, invite him in!'  
  
'No! I'm half naked!'  
  
'I'm sure he won't mind….'  
  
'Wait!'  
  
'Okay, okay!'  
  
'Hi!' Lily walked to the door at her usual pace, wrapped her arms around his   
neck and then kissed him. They walked out, shutting the door with their feet,   
Lily getting her shoelace caught and then having to let go of his lips.   
  
'Sirius is best man!' He said, trying to untangle her from the door.   
  
'Good.'  
  
'I was thinking…'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Well maybe we could take a day off…see Petunia…'  
  
'YEAH!' said Lily, her eyes widening.  
  
'Let's see Dumbledore, we'll tell everyone if we get to go…'  
  
'This' she said, planting a kiss on his nose, 'is going to be a very good day!'  



	4. PETUNIA!!!!

Well...the last part! What happened to your reviews...they have been dying out!  
'Erm, why hello there, we are now in searching for a very, very rare species  
believed to live here at FanFiction.Net called reviews! They are slowly dying   
out for Jade Chen and numbers are severly wanted/needed. You can do something  
about it, fill in your thoughts in the box so thoughtfully provided below!'  
So, yes, now with that lovely newsflash, please r/r! PLEASE!  
  
'You ring the bell!'  
  
'What bell'  
  
'Press the button'  
  
'Oh,'  
  
The sound of chimes drifted out of the neat, coordinated house.  
  
A blonde horse-faced woman in her clear twenties answered the door. Her face  
fell about six-hundred feet when she saw Lily. She looked like she wanted to  
slam the door in her face, but she saw a man about four feet away from them and   
she thought the better of it. She pursed her lips over her teeth and sighed   
through her nose. She bent her neck down and looked at her with disdain. James   
felt a surge of anger go through him.   
  
'What do you want?' snapped an unhappy and rude Petunia.  
  
'I just wanted to invite you to my wedding…' mumbled Lily.  
  
'I hope they're not one of your freaks!'  
  
'Oh they are!'  
  
'I am not a freak!' James whispered.  
  
'Shut up!' Lily muttered back, not moving her lips.  
  
'Who is it then?'  
  
'Petunia, meet James Potter…' Lily signaled James to come to where they were   
standing.   
  
'Good Day!' he said, bowing deeply to Petunia and taking her hand and kissing  
it. Petunia looked as though she had a very bad smell waft into her nostrils.  
  
'Get off me!' she said through clenched teeth.  
  
'My! Certainly I did nothing to offend you?' James drew up sharply and pretended   
to be shocked.  
  
'You freak!' Petunia shrieked. 'You and your lot stay away from me! I'm not  
coming to your wedding!'  
  
'Suits me!' sang Lily, grabbing James by the waist and skipping light-heartedly   
off down the neatly paved path.   
  
'I don't think your sister liked me,' James confessed, looking mock injured.   
  
'Either do I! She hated me being magic, oh well.'  
  
'Why?' James inquired, eyebrows raised.   
  
'Because she likes normalcy, she likes everything to be neat and tidy…' Lily sighed.  
  
James noticed this and then moved quickly to change the subject.  
  
'Did you see that really beefy guy in the window?' he said, obviously trying   
not to laugh.  
  
He did better than Lily did. She snorted into peals of laughter just at the   
thought of the guy.  
  
'What?' asked James, grinning.  
  
'Well…I was going to be at their wedding, they wanted me to be the flower girl   
and when I saw the dress I ran out of the shop…' Lily told James the rest of   
the story and James couldn't breath and his laughter was choking him.  
  
'Aaah…' he said, yawning and suddenly his stomach gave a big rumble.  
  
'Let's have lunch, we'll have to go back to Daigon Alley because I don't have  
any Muggle money…'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
*  
  
They got back to Hogwarts an hour later and then told Sirius all about their   
day. Sirius in turn told them about what happened when Snape found the fake   
card from Krista. Krista didn't like Snape but he went up and kissed her, full   
on for about three minutes before she actually managed to fight him off. Lily,   
James and Sirius laughed and gave themselves small high fives.  
  
*  
  
Sirius lay in bed. He rolled over and got out of it. He instantly wanted to  
get back in but he didn't. He went to the window and looked out. He imagined   
a large dog, a stag and a rat on the dog's tail running along the grounds to   
meet their friend under the Whomping Willow. They weren't out there on Remus's   
insistence, just this once they had not gone out with their friend to help him   
through the pain and fright.   
  
He gazed longingly back at the bed, walked over and hopped in and then recalled   
all that had happened, to him and to others. He fell asleep thinking about how   
lucky he was.   



End file.
